


when they rise from hell

by emohades



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, non-graphic mass homocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emohades/pseuds/emohades
Summary: well, this is my first fic here on the archive. angst was fueling me to do this, you can’t deny the gut feeling can you? ;-;
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	when they rise from hell

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.

Shirou Ogami was upset. He stood atop a small concrete staircase gazing into the heart of chaos. His heart hurt, seeing the beastmen, his *people* being hurt by humans. His heart hurt not being able to do anything. Nothing. He dwelled on this thought. What? He didn’t know what. His mind was filled with images of a thousand years ago, when the viscous humans attacked; hurt the beastmen. They hurt him. But that didn’t matter right now. He felt tears blur his vision. He really was useless. He couldn’t save anyone. They would all die because of him. They all died. Because of him. His fault. His paws shook and his knees wobbled. They couldn’t support his body weight for long. His kneecaps collided with the ground with a crunch. Bringing his paws to his head, he heard the phantom screams ringing in his ears. He wanted to give in to them. But he couldn’t. Anima would certainly fall if he didn’t, if it wasn’t already. Shirou growled. At himself? At the feeling clawing away at his clear thought, telling him that he couldn’t do anything, telling him to just give up. He couldn’t find it within himself to resist. His veins bulged, eyes morphed with his body. His last clear thought before it all fell away into a white hazy reality was his name.  
“Ogami..”  
-  
Shirou Ogami was too far gone. Nirvasyl had taken over. He wasn’t him anymore. He was a beast. The beast engaged the beings in front of him, quickly disposing of them off to the side. He didn’t know if they were dead or alive. He didn’t really care. He moved on. He moved on to the rest of the city, easily defeating the other beastmen, regardless of if they were affected by Nirvasyl or not. He took care of a beast when he was sane, screw him if he couldn’t now.  
-  
There was an obstacle. It was a small Tanuki beastman that appeared to be sobbing. It made sense that she would be scared of a wolf covered in blood. But sobbing. She looked familiar. Engrained into his brain was an image of the Tanuki, but it was just out of reach. Shirou reached down and plucked the small girl from where she was standing. She was light and fit neatly in his paw. His claws in her side draw blood. She kicked and screamed upon deaf ears. She cried and begged for Shirou to let her go and return to her. She knew him. She knew. He didn’t. He didn’t care enough to know. The girls red jacket dropped to the grass, into a small puddle of dark and fresh blood. Shirou breathed on the small tanuki’s face, briefly seeing his own ugly face reflected in her large eyes. He panted, drooling down his own front. His jaw was poised to snap shut around the girl. He stared at her until he couldn’t as she was dropped into his mouth. A bird landed on his broad blackened shoulder. His head jerked to the side, in a way that only the Tanuki’s arm caught between his sharp predatory teeth. Ah. The blood was warm and oozing. It leaked down his throat and jaw like a horror movie. The little girl was still conscious, but appeared to be in extreme pain. This was a mistake. She was supposed to be dead. Wait, was he thinking clearly? He knew her.  
-  
The enlarged body melted away from Shirou’s form. He fell onto his paws and knees and automatically began sobbing. He remembered everything. He slaughtered every beast he came across. He walked through the city to get to this point. He slaughtered so many innocent beastmen. He was a monster.  
“Shirou! Shirou please look at me!” The tanuki- Michiru. Michiru called to him from a few feet ahead. Tears mixed with the blood in the grass, but he looked up to meet the also teary eyes of his friend.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Michiru. I can’t-“ He choked on the air that he was forcing into his lungs. stared at her for what seemed like hours before pushing himself to his feet and taking off into the city at a full sprint. Boy could he move fast. Michiru morphed into her cheetah legs and took off after the blood-covered wolf beastman.  
-  
Shirou stood on the edge of the Sylavsta medical building. He would pay. He told the police he would pay for his crimes. Oh, he would pay in tenfold. They would find his bloodied body and know he got what he deserved. He edged closer to falling. Shirou turned his nose to the sky and howled. A heart shattering sound, even to his own ears. The howl lasted for a few minutes. He didn’t care if some survivors heard him. Or even filmed him. If he didn’t die from jumping, he would do it again. He would die. He would force himself to die. He had no will to stay, and he had no wish to stay alive and hurt the innocent, weak beastmen that were bound to be in hiding below him. One inhale later, he was falling. It felt like slow motion. Strangely beautiful though. The lights seemed brighter, like they were trying to give him a show before he hit the black concrete. He smiled. Then he saw the flying form of Michiru. She was reaching out to him, as fast as a speeding bullet. He raised his hand and waved, a choked apology spilling from his lips. The concrete only hurt his back for a split second before his head hit and he dropped into a peaceful abyss. The demons would come and get him soon. And drag him back down to where he came from. To the devils playground, and he would rule. Because he did the most evil thing anyone could do. He killed. And he knew. He knew that. He felt at peace for the first time in one thousand years. He was free.


End file.
